Nazi Germanyball
Nazi Germanyball, '''also known as the '''Third Reichtangle '''or '''Third Reichball, was a countryball obsessed with avenging the previous loss of Reichtangle in World War I. His Vaterland, his Gott, would remain Über Alles ''in all of eternity. He is the once who caused World War II by invading Polandball, he then proceeded to conquer all the other European countryballs, and inevitably, his insanely psychotic obsession to remove all Kosher and recreate Reichtangle as God led to his greatest mistake: the invasion of Sovietball. This however lead to his downfall and in 1945 he was defeated and was split into West Germanyball and East Germanyball. Eventually they really loved each other but nothing to do BECAUSE OF THE SOVIET! '''NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!!' Naziball's swastika is often replaced with a blue letter "f" (sometimes four "f"-s forming a swastika ) to avoid another Polandball's ban on Facebook. Relationships Family *Reichtangle - SIEG HEIL, MEIN VATERLAND! *Austriaball - They were of the same. Also birthplace of mein Führer. *Vichy Franceball- Mein good son who ist to take over ze wuss zat is Franceball. *Italian Social Republicball- Mein good son who is to take over ze wuss, who betrayed ze vaterland, zat is Kingdom of Italyball. Friends Naziball had few friends because he wanted to take over everything. * Empire of Japanball - Pride een vone's own race – und zat does nicht eemply ze contempt for uder races – ist also a normal und healthy sentiment. Ich habe never regarded ze Chinese or ze Japanese as veing inferior to OUR SUPERIOR ARYAN RACE!. Zey belong to ze ancient civilizations, and Ich admitenze freely zat zeir past history is superior to our own. Zey habe ze right to be proud of zeir past, just as ve have ze right to be proud of ze civilization to which we belong. Indeed, Ich believen ze more steadfast ze Chinese and ze Japanese remain een zeir pride of race, ze easier Ich shall find it to getenze on vith zem - '''Adolf Hitler (SIEG HEIL MEIN FÜHRER)' * Kingdom of Italyball - Complete Fehler Partners in crime, friends. Wanted African clay but got raped by UKball. * Kingdom of Romaniaball - We raped Soviets together! Good allies, of course. Preserve the master race! Remove Kabab! * Thailandball - Help Empire of Japanball, good friends * Finlandball - Yuo may not be part of Axis, but good job to remove Vodka. * Swedenball - Yuo also not part of axis, and didn't join the war, but yuo sell me metals. * SSball - Naziball's paramilitary force. Go removing Juden, Ja? * Wehrmachtball - Naziball's army. Bitte take care of yuor little brother! * Luftwaffeball - Naziball's air force. Go into Bltizkrieg! * Kriegsmarineball - Naziball's navy. Schiebe son who of always keep losing... Enemies Every other countryball. Especially Judaismcube * Polandball - Gangraped by Naziball and Sovietball in 1939. Yuo mad? * Sovietball - Deal to not invade each other… until Sovietball into attackings Finlandball, forcings Naziball to retaliate. Also because they of communist. 'BUT ICH GOT CONQUERED BY INFERIOR BORSCHT! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!!' * Czechoslovakiaball - '''ANSCHLUSS!' Sudetenland is of mein! * Weimarball - A loser that was a shame of the German master race, Weimarball listened to whatever nonsence that UKball, Franceball, and USAball ordered him to do. *USAball - He took mein SCIENTISTS!' NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!!' * UKball -HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!! BLITZKRIEG BEST DAY OF MEIN LIFE!!! * Canadaball - Can't believe we can't of anschluss them... * Franceball- Yuo guillotine ist pathetic, ich conquer yuo! * Republic of Chinaball and Communist Chinaball - Now trying to kill Japanball ! Ich and Japan will defeat Dim Sum! * SAball - Former friend, but du bist traitor! Remember 1934! * Jupiterball - YUO ARE A GAS GAINT??? I CALL YOU JEWPITER!!! Can Into Space? According to Dr. Österreich, he really cannot into space, but his [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-2_rocket V-2] almost made it, but it had nein balls in it. At least Nazi Germanyball can into anschluss because he of startings [[:World_War_II|'World War 2']]. To start off, [[:Luftwaffeball|'Luftwaffeball']] actually created this for the Führer. He of wantings to blitzkrieg UKball, so Naziball agreed. The Allies thought this weapons is the Luftwaffe's anschluss. Luftwaffeball even used his V-2 rockets to bomb Soviet Unionball, too, Until his death, the Allies captured many of his rockets and kept it for war museums. Dr. Österreich of believings that the rocket symbolizes that Naziball will into space (if he of ressurected by his son). In conclusion, when Naziball saw his V-2, he said: "Das ist einige harte Raketen Sie haben!" '''(That's some tough rocket you have!) Luftwaffeball '''was of pleased when his Führer was impressed of his creation. Quotes from the Führer "Gallery 1425529 674883302544109 1084829505 n.png 10351830 754726854611058 7988523750348834690 n.jpg 1016211 10153751544340483 1397021703 n.png 1393808 455403624578267 1423341617 n.png 1238958 10153272119280483 996296828 n.png Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 11.02.44 AM.png Naziball W.png Nazi Norwayball.png 1468593 10153451334875483 933734634 n.png comic929.png Screen_Shot_2014-04-23_at_11.02.44_AM.png WFWPO.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Cycle of Germany.png PolandballCoscience.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg MzJqmlP.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png Invasions.png WW2 Croatia.jpg 884994 10152639350915483 193141574 o.png Poland asks soviet a question.jpg Third_Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anchlussing some countries! Iceland has an idea.png MuZyxqo.png 11023279_1594561797482234_1969586329_n.jpg Ryx1wcf.png Legal Cubic Methods.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png SkFYVXe.png 's2chH6I.png 'zBYHWjs.png 'gLC2v2I.png YubPnK2.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png ZX4wt5p.png Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:Europe Category:Germans Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Imbecile Category:Aryan Category:Russian Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Anschluss Category:Characters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Far right Category:Communist Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Genocide Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Wars Category:War Category:Nazi Category:Burger Removers Category:Axis Category:Germanyball Category:Germany Category:Austria Category:Austriaball Category:France Category:Franceball Category:Belgiumball Category:Belgium Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polandball Category:Poland Category:Slovakiaball Category:Italy Category:Slovenia Category:Sloveniaball Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Lithuania Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Semites Removers Category:Evil Category:Racist Category:Ushanka Removers Category:ISIS Category:Potato Removers Category:Psychopath